


Event Horizon

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [10]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorgeous. Will reached out, traced from one entry point to the exit point with his fingertip, knowing he was making the needle vibrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Event Horizon

Greg was beautiful.

He didn't hesitate to say it, repeatedly. Greg was no conventional beauty, but the ease that he had when he gave himself over to Will was breathtaking. The trust he exhibited, so of course Will had to test and strain that trust. It was his nature. It couldn't be helped, even if he fought to keep himself from indulging in the darkest parts of himself. He'd managed to close off some of them, block the routes of his mind-palace to something bearable for the most part.

The thing was that sometimes it came bleeding through; coleus and belladonna and toxicodendron radicans poking their way through the rambling roses and ivy that had grown up to keep him safe.

Keep him from hurting anyone other than himself.

Greg helped. Greg gave him something else to focus on in his days. Not a reflection of the man he could be, but a distraction to let him be the man he wanted to be. It didn't make some of the urges any easier, though they were... acceptable in the community. Part of what Greg had known might happen going into the deal.

Will had to wonder if he'd expected this, though.

He was pretty there; the manacles were metal, tight from wrist to mid-arm, held firmly in place with magnets that attached to the headboard. Something one of the neighbors had suggested, and it had certainly made him view Khushrenada a bit differently after that.

Maybe the man was less of a joke than he liked to present himself as.

Will took a few minutes to enjoy the picture Greg made -- stretched out, splayed and eager for more touch, ready for Will to fuck him when that wasn't the only thing Will had in mind.

"Are you ready?"

Just those three words, soft and edged, and the younger man was shaking as if he'd said something worse. His lips parted and he drew in a deep breath, nodding slowly. "Yeah. Yes."

They'd been sterilized thoroughly, and he was looking forward to using them again. And again. And again. Just thin needles, hardly enough to draw blood. Not even as thick as piercing needles. "I think you're going to like this." There was no sense in priming him for fear.

Greg looked up at him carefully, licking his lips. "I hope so." Hoped so, but he wasn't sure yet.

Will would have to make him sure.

He crouched down between Greg's legs and took his time sliding a hand along Greg's thigh, getting him to relax first. "Trust me."

Dark lashes came down, shielding those pretty eyes for him. It helped, because Greg took a deep, steady breath and then released it slowly, entire body loosening in response to those words almost as if he had been programmed to do it somehow. "I do."

"People pay good money for someone to do this," Will added lightly, smirking a little as he leaned forward to kiss Greg's mouth, taste his lips, the side of his jaw, his neck. He kissed back so well, arched into every touch whether he was bound or not.

Wanton.

Pretty.

Such a sweet doll, in so very many ways. The deliciousness of it was beyond what he'd expected, truth be told. Just something for which he was grateful, especially when Greg groaned so that he could taste the sound of it on his tongue.

"Mmm." Mmm, god. He pulled back, and reached for the lube. Greg was already loose and ready, but a little more couldn't hurt. "All mine."

A roll of skinny hips met that word, the way he moved an invitation that Will wanted to take every time. "Yours." The sound was a little drugged, but he'd been finger-fucking Greg for a long time, and there was something about pleasure that made him that way -- slow and soft and spaced-out.

It made Will wonder if he'd looked like that every time, with Hannibal.

He added that extra slickness, and pushed in, taking his time seating himself all the way into Greg's tight ass. "Uhn." And they weren't even at the fun part yet.

"Fuuuuck." Fuck, yes, and Greg was giving a slow, steady writhe, cheeks flushed, eyes gleaming up at him. There was no doubt that he was wanted, not in the least, and that was so good to know.

So good to know and remember when he leaned to the side and picked up one of those tiny gleaming needles. He thrust his hips forward, leaning over Greg carefully to slide a needle through his left nipple.

The sharp gasp of breath that earned him was... There were no words. None at all, and he let his fingers go just in time to meet the heavy upwards buck of Greg's hips. He did it twice more, biting down on his lip, and then settled down to pant in reaction.

Gorgeous. Will reached out, traced from one entry point to the exit point with his fingertip, knowing he was making the needle vibrate. "How does that feel?"

The look on his face said it all. "D-dunno." More like he couldn't articulate it, because his dick was still hard as steel between them. "Will...."

Will leaned back, gave a slow thrust that was more of a squirm, and gently ran the back of his knuckles over Greg's dick. "Just breathe through it." Breathe and be patient, be easy, and Greg's hands came unclenched in their bonds slowly, his entire body loosening up again. Not as much as before -- there was a sense of anticipation now, and he was watching Will, eyes open, lips parted.

When it was as good as he thought it was going to go, he picked up another needle and slid it in, cutting over the line the first one had made. The sound Greg made went straight to his dick, and this time he didn't buck upwards; just tensed and shivered, watching Will's fingers. His pupils were blown, breath hitching. So beautiful to see, the perfect choice. He didn't fight, he just felt everything, intensely. Will rocked his hips again, and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to reach for the next one. He aimed for the right nipple, sliding it carefully through again.

Greg's voice broke, his hips making a sluggish, aborted motion as if to take WIll in more deeply. He couldn't stop watching, and his hands fisted and loosened repeatedly. "Will...." Just. Yes.

Yes.

"How does that feel?" He wanted to know, to hear it as well as see it and smell it and feel it.

It seemed to take a lot out of him, coming up with an answer. "In-intense," was the final verdict, Greg shuddering beneath him. "Oh god."

He wanted to make them match, and it was just two needles in each one then, hardly anything at all, but enough for Greg, maybe a line for Greg to start at. His dick was throbbing, and he wanted to fuck Greg badly, but a little more play room first. Will slid the second needle into the right nipple, and watched Greg's face, the way it screwed up at the ferocity of it, the unaccustomed biting pain-pleasure.

"Oh. Oh fuck. Oh fuck." He sounded so tremulous, so deliciously, perfectly shaken. "Oh Will. Oh god."

"That's all. I promise." He pulled back, and thrust in, though, while Greg was still on the cusp of sensation from his poor nipples. They were bright red, and he wanted to twist the needles, pinch the ends together. Wanted spirals of needles just under them, so many more than two, but he could be patient. He could wait, and he thrust again, getting an answering movement from Greg. He had one leg wrapped around Will's hips, the other placed so that he could use a foot to press up from the mattress.

"Pleaaaaase. Please, please, pl...."

Leaned forward and flicked the side of one, watched Greg arch his chest upwards, and drove back into him because he could come just from watching Greg moan and squirm. He didn't even need to fuck his ass to enjoy it, but that was good for Greg. It was what he wanted; what Greg would want before it was all said and done, steadily learning to like all of the things that Will did to him. To love them, even, and Greg was fighting the restraints now, bucking up to him and squirming desperately, begging.

He flicked the edge of a needle on the other nipple, and Greg moaned sharply while Will thrust hard. Wasn't going to take much, but it wasn't like he hadn't worked Greg up to it for almost an hour, until his body was putty and now it was a sharp wire, stretched thin beneath him.

"Please, fuck, oh god. Oh god, oh god, I want, I _neeeeeed_." Keening and delicious, and so on edge that all it would take was one more flick. One more touch, and he reached out and did it, just so that he could feel Greg go wild underneath him, bucking and struggling and coming.

Gorgeous. The red flush and the half shocked hysterical noises Greg was making while he thrust, fucking sense out of him, and maybe out of himself. Just from that one touch.

Will almost missed those days. Almost, but this was so good, so much what he had needed. So much what he'd been looking for, and he shoved in one last time, careful not to fall over onto Greg's chest when he came.


End file.
